Hino Rei
Hino Rei (Raye Hill in English Dub) is a Character In Planetary Charge Pretty Cure She is Cure Mars '''the Pretty Cure of Mars associated with War and Passion In the Japanese Version She is voiced by '''Sato Rina while the English Dub she is voiced by Jordyn Kane. In Glitter Force Planetary Protectors She is Named Riley Firestone And is voiced by Liza Balken. Appearance Rei is a teenage girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes (although, they are sometimes colored in purple like in this series). She is said to be 160 cm or 5'3" in height. As Cure Mars she looks like Sailor Mars but the skirt is more flowy and wavy, and her hair changes to dark raven with red streaks. Personality Rei is a stoic and serious individual who does not get too involved with men. She is described as being a beautiful, smart and reserved woman. She lives with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine on Sendai Hill, which is where she works as a miko. Later on, it is revealed that her dream is to become the head priest of the shrine. Etymology The kanji of Rei's surname translate as "fire" (火 hi) and "field" or "civilian" (野 no). Her given name is in katakana rei (レイ) and therefore difficult to translate. Possible meanings include "spirit" (霊), "companion" (儷), "cool" (冷), "zero" (零), and "bell" (鈴), with the first being most commonly assumed (perhaps due in part to her initial power, "Fire Soul"). Because katakana is the alphabet usually used for foreign loanwords, it may also be intended as a Western name or word, such as Raye, Rae or Ray. Regardless, the entire name is structured as a pun, as the syllable "no" indicates a possessive, so that her name can also be understood as "Rei of Fire." Rei's name (レイ 火の Rei Hino) translated could act as a pun as "Ray of Fire". This would be the most literal translation of her name. Her name completely in hiragana/katakana is "ひのれい" (Hino Rei). In the English dub, Rei's name was only very slightly changed, Romanized as "Raye" (same pronunciation). Cure Mars refers to the fourth planet from the Sun which is known as the Red Planet Relationships Aino Minako: Mizuno Ami: Kino Makoto: Hino Akane: Grandpa Hino: Cure Mars “For War And Passion The Soldier of Mars! Cure Mars!” Sensō to jōnetsu no tame ni kasei no Senshi! Kyuamāzu Cure Mars is Rei‘s Alter-Ego in order to transform she needs her Henshin Pen In the English Dub Her Speech is “For War And Passion The Guardian of Mars! I’m Cure Mars!” Transformation Rei holds out her Transformation Pen as she says her Transformation Phrase. She then releases her Pen as her nails turn Red as the Symbol of Mars Spins. Rei creates fire that surrounds her body creating her leotard then a small red flame appears and creates her bow and brooch then a Star appears on the bottom of her Leotard. She Then creates fire that surrounds her arms creating her gloves. She then creates fire that surround her feet creating her high heels. She then creates fire that creates her skirt. The Symbol of Mars appears on her Forehead creating her Tiara she then puts her transformation pen into her bag. She says her phrase and then Poses Attacks * Fire Soul * Fire Soul Bird * Burning Mandala * Mars Snake Fire Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters